Motyle
by LilithL
Summary: Historia Matako sprzed czasów Kiheitai.


Tytuł: _Motyle._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Postacie: Kijima Matako, Takasugi Shinsuke, Kawakami Bansai.

Ostrzeżenia: T

Streszczenie: historia Matako sprzed czasów Kiheitai.

Uwagi: moje wymysły od początku aż do końca.

* * *

><p><em>-Onee-san!<em>

_Skierowała wzrok na małą dziewczynkę, która uśmiechała się szeroko, prezentując szczerbate ząbki._

_-Popatrz, co znalazłam! Pan motyl!_

_ Dziewczynka wyciągnęła przed siebie małe, kartonowe pudełeczko, uchyliła wieko. Na dnie spoczywał motyl o poszarpanych, złotych skrzydłach drgających konwulsyjnie. _

_-Piękny, prawda?_

_ Już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy do jej uszu dobiegł kobiecy krzyk. Poderwała się na nogi, zaniepokojona rozglądnęła w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. Znad domostw wioski zaczął unosić się dym, po chwili zobaczyła płomienie w niesamowicie szybkim tempie pożerające kolejne zabudowania. Złapała dziewczynkę za rączkę, pudełko spadło w trawę. Zaczęła biec, ciągnąc dziecko za sobą. Rzuciła spojrzenie w tył; złoty motyl powoli unosił się w niebo, walcząc z podmuchami wiatru. Płomienie strzeliły wysoko; z wioski wybiegli trzej potężni mężczyźni uzbrojeni w miecze. Jeden dostrzegł dwie uciekinierki, krzyknął do pozostałych, rzucili się w pogoń._

_ Dziewczynka potknęła się i upadła, pociągając ją za sobą. Chciała wstać, lecz została poderwana do góry, złapana za bluzkę przez jednego z mężczyzn. Zobaczyła jego rozradowaną twarz, poczuła, jak cuchnie, usłyszała jego triumfalny rechot. Próbowała kopać, gryź, uwolnić się i uciec, wszystko na nic. Jej wysiłki przypominały starania muchy walczącej z psem; mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie zmiażdży jej swoim wielkim ciałem._

_-Trzymaj ją, ja zabieram tę małą –powiedział drugi z mężczyzn._

_ Z przerażeniem obserwowała, jak chwyta dziecko za włosy i zaczyna ciągnąć, by szła za nim, a kiedy nie była w stanie nadążyć i upadła, nie puścił, wlokąc po ziemi jak worek._

_ Olbrzymia łapa złapała ją za gardło. Mężczyzna spojrzał w jej strzelające błyskawicami zielone oczy._

_-Piękna blondyneczka –zachichotał. –Akurat w moim typie._

* * *

><p>Cztery lata. Ile mogło się wydarzyć przez ten czas? Dlaczego nic się nie zmieniało? Dlaczego nadal była niewolnicą? Zapomniała już, czym była wolność. Zapomniała, jak to jest odczuwać nadzieję. Nie wiedziała, ile rzeczy zmieniło się na świecie przez te cztery lata, od kiedy jej rodzinna wioska została spalona, a ona sama porwana. Jedyne, czego była pewna to fakt, iż jej dusza umierała powoli i boleśnie, zamieniając ją w pozbawioną emocji lalkę.<p>

Kijima Matako nie znała luksusów. Wychowana w małej wiosce, wiodła nędzne życie wypełnione biedą, pracą i wiecznym głodem. Jako córka w wielodzietnej rodzinie musiała szybko nauczyć się reguł, które rządziły światem dorosłych.

Pewnego dnia, wioskę odwiedziła grupka wojowników. Narobili niepotrzebnego zamieszania swoim głośnym przybyciem i aroganckim zachowaniem, uważali się za wielkich panów, którzy nie będą się zniżać do poziomu prostych wieśniaków. Nie przeszkodziło im to jednak zabawiać się z dziewczynami.

Matako zawsze była sprytna i zwinna, przebiegła niczym kot. Pierwszego dnia zauważyła, że jeden z wojowników ma przypięty do pasa nie tylko miecz, ale też srebrny pistolet. Zafascynowana, postanowiła go ukraść. Dwa dni czekała na odpowiednią okazję, aż w końcu przyłapała mężczyznę, kiedy wieczorem wkradał się do domku jeden z tutejszych panien. Skorzystała z okazji i tak oto Matako znalazła się w posiadaniu broni, o której dotychczas jedynie słyszała opowieści. Mały smok plujący ognistymi kulami. Jedno pociągnięcie spustu, by zadać śmierć. Pokochała broń od pierwszego wejrzenia na swój własny perwersyjny sposób.

Są na świecie ludzie obdarzeni naturalnymi talentami do pewnych rzeczy, choć oni sami nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy do momentu, w którym przez przypadek dokonują niezwykłego odkrycia. Matako była jedną z nich. Ze zdumieniem odkryła u siebie talent do strzelania, po roku ćwiczeń w oddalonym od wioski zagajniku miała już nieźle wyrobiony cel. Czuła się silna, potężna. Wiedziała, jaką mocą dysponuje i jak jej używać. Była świadoma, że nie zawahałaby się zabić, gdyby przyszła taka potrzeba. Broń ukrywała w dziupli jednego z drzew, nie mówiąc nikomu o swoim skarbie, nieufna w stosunku do ludzi. Nigdy nie nosiła jej przy sobie w obawie, iż mogłaby jej zostać odebrana.

Niczego tak w życiu nie żałowała, jak tego, że nie miała przy sobie broni, gdy wioska została zrównana z ziemią, a ją porwano.

Widziała, jak mordują jej braci, biją i gwałcą jej siostry. Zaciekle walczyła, kopała i gryzła, aż silny cios w tył głowy pozbawił ją przytomności. Obudziła się w klatce, z obrożą na szyi, przypięta łańcuchem jak zwierzę. Tak zaczęła się jej życie wśród handlarzy niewolników.

Sama nie była pewna w jaki sposób udało jej się uniknąć losu jej pobratymców. Nie sprzedano jej na pierwszym lepszym targu, trzymano w klatce, karmiąc sporadycznie. Przynajmniej żyła. Z przerażeniem obserwowała, jak ładują ją na statek, który miał wzbić się w powietrze, a nawet wyżej, by handlarze mogli robić interesy z nieludzkimi potworami znanymi jako Amanto.

Dotychczas tylko słyszała o rasie, która najechała Japonię. Wiedziała, że gdzieś w kraju toczyła się wojna, w której jej rodacy ponieśli klęskę. Lecz żadne z wielkich wydarzeń Japonii nie dotarło do tej prowincjonalnej wioski, w której życie nie zmieniało się od pokoleń. Teraz jednak zmianom uległo wszystko, a ona sama miała znaleźć się pośród potworów.

Matako nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na swój wygląd, czasem nawet go przeklinając. Miała najjaśniejsze włosy z całej rodziny, a ich jasny kolor od zawsze był powodem drwin, że jest bękartem, bo kto to widział, żeby dziewczyna, której obaj rodzice są brunetami, miała włosy żółte, jak słońce? Tymczasem będąc pośród handlarzy nauczyła się doceniać swoje atuty. Główny kierownik miał upodobanie do blondynek, a skutkiem było to, iż Matako stała się jego osobistą niewolnicą. Oznaczało to koniec życia w klatce, regularne posiłki, własny pokoik, miękki futon -luksusowe warunki, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację. Wiązało to się jednak z upodleniem większym, niż mogła sobie wyobrazić.

Kiedy leżała na łożu kierownika, zazwyczaj patrzyła przez bulaj na widoczny przez szybę kosmos pełen migoczących gwiazd. Wyobrażała sobie, że jest jedną z nich, daleko od bólu, poniżenia, strachu.

Dzień i noc zmuszona była nosić skórzaną obrożę, by zaznaczyć swój „status" pośród niewolników. Dostawała proste kimona z szarego, sztywnego materiału, włosy plotła w ciasny warkocz; mała dziewczynka o wyłupionych oczach przynosiła jej posiłki dwa razy dziennie. W ciągu dnia zazwyczaj mogła siedzieć w swoim pokoiku, nie mając nic innego do roboty, jedynie wpatrywać się w niezmierzoną pustkę. Powoli, lecz nieubłaganie, zacierała się dla niej przestrzeń dzieląca sny od rzeczywistości. Nawet w swoich snach nie była wolna; nie śniła zbyt często, zazwyczaj pochłaniała ją czarna otchłań bez obrazów. Jeżeli już coś widziała, miało to związek z wielkimi, męskimi dłońmi chwytającymi ją brutalnie, zaciskającymi się na ustach, by nie mogła krzyczeć. Były to sny, z których budziła się gwałtownie, z szaleńczo bijącym sercem.

I tak minęły cztery lata, podczas których nie zmieniło się niemal nic.

Zmiany jednak mają to do siebie, że często przychodzą niespodziewanie. Tak też było i tym razem; zmiana miała postać floty statków, z których jeden mało nie staranował okrętu handlarzy. Członkowie obcej załogi przeszli na pokład.

I zaczęli mordować każdego, kto znalazł się w zasięgu ich mieczy.

* * *

><p>Matako zacisnęła broń w dłoni. Dawno nie miała pistoletu w ręce, lecz wydawał się pasować doskonale, jakby cały ten czas jej dłoniom brakowało właśnie tego, a teraz nareszcie wszystko było dopełnione.<p>

Niespełna pół godziny wcześniej kierownik wezwał ją do swojego pokoju. Nie zdążył nawet jej dotknąć, gdy zaaferowany podwładny przyniósł niepokojące wieści o zbliżającej się olbrzymiej flocie statków. Klnąc siarczyście, mężczyzna wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Matako samą. Dziewczyna wiedziała, gdzie trzyma broń. W górnej szufladzie komody znalazła rewolwer. Zimny dotyk i ciężar broni w dziwny sposób dodał jej otuchy. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczuła w sobie siłę; było to cudowne doznanie.

Sprawdziła, czy pistolet jest naładowany. Tylko trzy kule, ale miała nadzieję, że nie będzie zmuszona ich użyć. Nie miała konkretnego planu, liczyła na łut szczęścia, zdając się na los.

Statek szarpnął, rzeczy pospadały z półek, butelka zakołysała się i upadła na podłogę, rozbijając w drobny mak. Matako ledwo utrzymała się na nogach. Przysiadła na łożu na wprost wejścia, chcąc być gotową na spotkanie z kimkolwiek, kto wejdzie do kajuty. Usłyszała stłumione krzyki, trzaski, na pokładzie musiało dojść do starcia. Do jej uszu dotarły też dźwięki wystrzałów. Postanowiła czekać, zresztą wolała nie wychodzić, żeby nie dostać się w sam środek walki. Nie czuła do nikogo ani krzty współczucia. Miała nadzieję, że najeźdźcy, ktokolwiek to był, wybiją wszystkich handlarzy w pień. Wtedy może będzie miała szansę, o ile sama także nie zginie.

Odgłosy bitwy nasilały się i przybliżały. Wyraźnie słyszała szczęk mieczy, błagalne okrzyki o litość, czyjś śmiech zabrzmiał upiornie pośród całego zgiełku. Poczuła też nikły zapach dymu; nie chciała panikować, ale pożar to najgorsze, co mogło spotkać statek. Istniało zagrożenie, że spłonie żywcem. Postanowiła jeszcze zaczekać i nie poddawać narastającej panice.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

Matako uniosła broń, gotowa do strzału. Do wnętrza zaczął sączyć się dym, widziała płomienie liżące framugi drzwi do kajuty naprzeciwko, niegdyś należącej do niej samej. Zobaczyła smukłą sylwetkę mężczyzny z ociekającym krwią mieczem. Stał na tle ognistego blasku, nie widziała dokładnie jego twarzy, zauważyła jednak przewiązaną bandażem głowę i zakryte oko. A także złote motyle wyhaftowane na purpurowym kimonie.

Wspomnienie uderzyło w nią niespodziewanie, niemal pozbawiając tchu.

_-Onee-san!_

_Skierowała wzrok na małą dziewczynkę, która uśmiechała się szeroko, prezentując szczerbate ząbki._

Dłonie trzymające broń zaczęły drżeć. Usta uchyliły się w niemym krzyku.

_-Popatrz, co znalazłam! Pan motyl!_

_ Dziewczynka wyciągnęła przed siebie małe, kartonowe pudełeczko, uchyliła wieko. Na dnie spoczywał motyl o poszarpanych, złotych skrzydłach, które drgały konwulsyjnie. _

Motyle z kimona poderwały się do lotu, zawirowały w powietrzu, ich złote skrzydełka błyszczały hipnotycznie na tle płomieni.

Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła jego twarz. Zielone oko błyszczało upiornie, jakby w jego czaszce płonęły ognie piekielne. Uśmiechał się lekko uśmiechem samego diabła, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę mocy, potęgi i majestatu.

_-Piękny, prawda?_

Patrzyła niczym zahipnotyzowana, jak podchodzi bliżej. Widziała krew kapiącą z ostrza jego miecza, krople rozpryskujące się na drewnianej podłodze. Nie była w stanie wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, czując się jak królik sparaliżowany strachem na widok węża.

Wtem w drzwiach zjawił się inny mężczyzna z okularami o ciemnych szkłach zasłaniającymi oczy i wielkimi słuchawkami na uszach. Na jego czarnym płaszczu widniały plamy krwi. Wszedł do środka, celując ostrzem w Matako.

-Shinsuke, zostaw ją mnie, ja się nią zajmę. Wracaj na statek, ta rudera może w każdej chwili runąć.

Mężczyzna w purpurowym kimonie zatrzymał go gestem dłoni. Nie przestawał patrzeć na Matako, jakby chciał pożreć ją wzrokiem.

-Spójrz, znalazłem rzadki kwiat na tym wysypisku.

Matako zadrżała na brzmienie jego głosu. Coś w jej sercu krzyczało, by uniosła broń i zaczęła walczyć o własne życie, ale nie mogła się ruszyć, obezwładniona przez potęgę emanującą od nieznajomego w kimonie haftowanym w złote motyle.

-Chcę zabrać ten kwiat, żeby nie zmarnował się pośród śmieci.

Matako nie wiedziała, czy to sen, czy jawa. Chociaż dym gryzł ją w płuca, czuła żar płomieni, ciężar rewolweru w dłoniach, pot spływający po twarzy, wciąż nie była pewna, czy przypadkiem nie śni, a stojący przed nią mężczyzna nie jest diabłem, który odwiedził ją w sennych wizjach. Granica między snem a jawą zatarła się całkowicie. To nie był sen, ale zupełnie nie wyglądało na rzeczywistość.

* * *

><p>Matako spojrzała na dziewczynę w lustrze. Ubrana w jasne, niebieskie kimono z motywem białych kwiatów, przewiązana w pasie granatowym obi, z wyczesanymi, czystymi włosami, po odżywczej kąpieli przedstawiała sobą całkiem inną osobę, niż dwa dni wcześniej. Przestała być rzeczą, niewolnicą; zmiana, jaka w niej zaszła, widoczna była także w jej oczach – teraz patrzyła bez strachu i bólu, przejrzystym spojrzeniem.<p>

-Prezentujesz się znakomicie.

Na dźwięk głębokiego głosu Matako przebiegł dreszcz po plecach. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się, instynktownie przyjmując obronną postawę. Po sekundzie dziewczyna wróciła do rzeczywistości. Nie musiała walczyć o przetrwanie, znajdowała się daleko od miejsca zagrożenia.

Do pokoju wolnym krokiem wszedł Takasugi, nie spuszczając wzroku z Matako, której policzki zapłonęły rumieńcami. Usiadł wygodnie na znajdującej się przy ścianie kanapie.

-Widzę, że kimono pasuje –rzekł, poklepując miejsce obok siebie.

-Tak… Dziękuję… -odparła, przysiadając przy nim, nie mając odwagi podnieść wzroku, wpatrzona w drżące kolana.

-Cudownie.

Poczuła jego dłoń, ujął ją za brodę, zwracając jej twarz w swoją stronę. Drugą ręką odgarnął jej złote włosy. Patrzyła na niego jak zahipnotyzowana.

-Będziesz wspaniałym nabytkiem dla Kiheitai –powiedział cicho. –Potrzebujemy ludzi takich, jak ty, Matako. Tych, którzy na własnej skórze odczuli okrucieństwo świata, którzy sami poznali, jaki on jest zepsuty, przegniły.

Nie do końca docierały do niej jego słowa. Oto jej _bóg_ zjawił się przy niej, oferując pomoc, wyzwolenie, nowe życie. Nie musiała wiedzieć więcej, nie potrzebowała niczego, oprócz łaskawego pozwolenia, by mogła zostać przy jego boku.

-Shinsuke-sama –wyszeptała. –Jeśli mogę być przy tobie…

-Oczywiście, że tak, Matako –uśmiechnął się, mrużąc płonące zielonym ogniem oko.

-Jeśli mogę być przy tobie –powtórzyła, onieśmielona –zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Wszystko..!

-Ach, tak..? –pochylił się ku niej, dziewczyna zadrżała. –Niezmiernie cieszą mnie twoje słowa… Jednak muszę spytać: czy rzeczywiście zrobisz _wszystko_..?

Zanim zdołała wydukać odpowiedź, Takasugi jeszcze bardziej się zbliżył. Matako westchnęła cicho, na co jego wargi rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Popatrzył na jej usta, powodując drżenie jej całego ciała. Jedno jego spojrzenie było tak obezwładniające, że gotowa była popełnić największe głupstwa, byle by tylko zadowolić jego zachciankę.

-Wszystko, Takasugi-sama –szepnęła. –Absolutnie _wszystko_.

Zamruczał z aprobatą, po czym pogładził ją po twarzy. Matako wstrzymała oddech, nieprzyzwyczajona do niczego prócz bicia, kopania i brutalnej siły. Poczuła rumieńce na policzkach, nie była w stanie wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, całkowicie poddana jego obezwładniającej mocy.

Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Takasugi skierował głowę w stronę wejścia, przerywając kontakt wzorkowy. Dziewczyna niemal krzyknęła; chciała, by patrzył na nią i tylko na nią.

-Shinsuke –do wnętrza zajrzał Bansai, z jego słuchawek dochodziły przytłumione dźwięki, oczy jak zwykle przesłaniały ciemne szkła okularów. –Udało nam się nawiązać kontakt z jednostką Alfa.

-Już idę –odparł krótko.

Bansai bez słowa zniknął za drzwiami. Najwyraźniej nie zauważył morderczych spojrzeń, które posyłała mu Matako, lub najzwyczajniej w świecie je zignorował. Kiedy Takasugi ponownie na nią popatrzył, zadrżała z oczekiwania.

-Dokończymy później.

Musnął dłonią jej policzek i wyszedł, zostawiając w stanie silnego wzburzenia.

* * *

><p>Wiele uległo zmianie od momentu przyłączenia się do Kiheitai, w tym sama Matako. Początkowo napędzało ją ślepe oddanie, które stopniowo przeradzało się w coś na kształt uczucia; bardzo wybrakowanej, kalekiej miłości –jedynej, jakie zdołało wyprodukować jej serce. Mogła być jego zabawką, pionkiem, zgodziłaby się na wszystko. W końcu był jej <em>bogiem<em>. Będzie szczęśliwa, mogąc poświęcić dla niego swoje nędzne życie.

Po pewnym czasie zrozumiała, że nigdy nie dostanie niczego więcej. Wiedziała, że nie ma co liczyć na choćby gram czułości, lecz mimo to pewna część jej duszy skrycie na to czekała. Nieco zabrało jej, by wreszcie zrozumieć, że Takasugi Shinsuke nie potrafi dawać. Zdolny był jedynie niszczyć. Kiedy dotarło do niej, iż jej bóstwo jest w pewnym sensie jeszcze bardziej kalekie, niż ona, przez moment zawahała się, czy aby dobrze robi, ślepo za nim podążając. Jednakże szybko odrzuciła od siebie takie myśli. Co innego mogłaby zrobić, gdzie się udać, do kogo zwrócić..? Przynależność do Kiheitai była jedyną opcją, którą życie mogło zaoferować Kijimie Matako.

Dlatego też postanowiła być jeszcze silniejsza. Nauczyła się także ignorować pewne fakty. Na przykład to, że Bansai był tak bardzo odmienny od Takasugiego. Kiedyś nie miało to dla niej znaczenia; zaczęło, gdy oboje uwikłali się w swego rodzaju grę. Nie pamiętała, kiedy to się zaczęło, lecz wiedziała, że prędzej, czy później trzeba będzie to zakończyć. Póki co, wolała o tym nie myśleć.

Na początku wystarczyło jedynie odciąć się od rzeczywistości i wyobrazić sobie, że to nie Bansai, a jej ukochany _Shinsuke-sama,_ trzyma ją w ramionach. Potem wszystko zaczęło się komplikować, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że to właśnie w jego pocałunkach odnajduje czułość, nie w tych, które oszczędnie ofiarowywał jej _Shinsuke-sama_.

Bansai nigdy nie mówił za wiele, mogła więc tylko dociekać, co tak naprawdę myśli. Nie komentował, gdy to nie jego wzywała między pocałunkami. Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, jakie są zasady tej gry. Nie powiedział też nic, gdy pewnego razu zamiast _Shinsuke-sama_ wyszeptała jego imię. Wyglądało na to, że nie angażuje się wcale, grając wedle ustalonych zasad, jednakże czasami dostrzegała w jego wzorku nikły błysk uczucia. Zawsze zamykała oczy, kiedy ją całował, ponieważ bała się, co mógłby zobaczyć w jej spojrzeniu.

Czasami miała wrażenie, że Takasugi o wszystkim wie, ale nie reaguje, ponieważ kompletnie go to nie obchodzi. W takich chwilach, Matako zastanawiała się, dlaczego w ogóle była zdolna pokochać tego człowieka. Jak mogła kochać mężczyznę, który w środku był martwy. Potrząsała wtedy głową, chcąc odpędzić natrętne myśli.

Podąży za swoim _bogiem_, choćby się miała spalić w jego blasku.


End file.
